A fuel cell hybrid vehicle, which is one of the environmentally-friendly future vehicles, travels by continuously outputting constant power by a fuel cell, and employs an operation mode of auxiliarily outputting the insufficient portion of power from a super capacitor or a high voltage battery when power is insufficient.
When the fuel cell hybrid vehicle starts, the fuel cell is activated by boosting a voltage by using a DC power converter for starting to drive a balance-of-plant (BOP). The DC power converter for starting operates only at the time of the starting, but is not operating after the start. Many circuits, components, and the like for controlling a vehicle are mounted inside the vehicle, so that the circuits and the components may fail due to the increase in hours of use, accidents, or the like. However, even when the DC power converter for starting used only at the time of the start fails, it is necessary to tow the vehicle and replace the failed components.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.